1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a power-saving control module, more particularly to a power-saving control module that enables supply of electric power to a remote control receiver of an electrical appliance even when connection of the electrical appliance to an alternating current power source is broken.
2. Description of the Related Art
For an electrical appliance with a remote control capability (that is, having a built-in remote control receiver for receiving remote control signals), in order to enable activation of the electrical appliance from a power-off state by remote control, connection between the electrical appliance and a commercial AC power source must be maintained so that power is always supplied to the remote control receiver. As such, the remote control receiver can be kept in a standby state so as to monitor the presence of a power-on signal for activating the electrical appliance received from a remote control transmitter. Hence, even when the electrical appliance is in an idle state, it still consumes some amount of electric power, which results in waste of energy.